Never Stop Running
by MazeRunnerGirl24
Summary: Maddie entered the maze like every other Glader. Except she's the first girl. And the only one with some memory of the past. But she was sent up for a reason. She is given tasks to complete by W.I.C.K.E.D which will interfere with the Glader's plan of escape. But can she do it? And will feelings for a certain Glader destroy it all? Minho/OC
1. Chapter 1

Never Stop Running

Chapter 1

Maddie's POV

I woke up in the darkness. A quiet buzzing noise in the background. My heart racing. I put my hand to my chest and focused on my breathing. That's when I remembered that to stop panic attacks I had to focus on something. I began to focus on the red lights that flashed by. I blocked everything else out and focussed only on the lights. My breathing began to slow down. I started to register the buzzing sound again as I noticed that the metal cage I was trapped in, was moving up. Squinting, I tried to look and see where I was heading. The box began to shake as I tried to stand and I was thrown against the cold metal sides. My heart beat quickened again and I curled up in a ball in the corner with my hands covering my ears, eyes closed. Blocking out the faint siren and hiding from the red lights, wanting it all to stop. What was happening and why was I here? My head was hurting and I felt my eyes tear up. Then all of a sudden it all stopped.

My head stopped spinning. Slowly I opened my eyes, moved my hands from my ears and quickly wiped away a tear from my cheek. This was so unlike me to cry. Holding back my tears, I slowly stood up and stood on top of a box next to my feet. The top of the metal cage looked like a hatch. I pushed but it wouldn't budge. I pushed harder, starting to get frustrated. I looked around again. What was I supposed to do? I was trapped in this dark cold metal cage. With a few cardboard boxes. I stepped off the box I was stood on and fumbled trying to find where I could open it. After finding it, I quickly opened it up, peering inside. Cutlery. Why the hell would there be cutlery in this box? How would cutlery help me? All I could see was spoons and forks. I moved them around a bit trying to get deeper into the box. That was until I rapidly pulled my hand back. Blood poured from a little wound on my palm. I pulled out a large kitchen knife that was at the bottom of the cardboard box. I closed the box keeping the large kitchen knife out. I started to move towards another box until sunlight poured in from the top of the metal cage.

Rapidly I rolled, grabbing the knife in my hand. i curled up behind a box, knife clung to my chest. I heard talking but could barely make it out.

"Is he even there?" I heard a voice say. I gripped the knife harder. Then the cage shuddered as if something landed next to me.

"There's no one down here," he said with a heavy British accent. Who were these people and who were they looking for? Theres no one else in here with me. "Oi, help me out." he said and the box shook again. I assumed that the British boy had gotten out. Now what do i do? They dont know I'm here. I felt the urge to just run. I had a weapon to defend myself with. They wouldn't try and hurt me. I carefully put my head round the corner and saw there were two boxes lined up. All I would have to do would be to jump the last bit and pull myself out into the turned back round and closed my eyes. I could do this. Quickly, I bolted and threw myself up the boxes and jumped, landing hard on the edge of the cage. I pulled myself out and ran faster than I had ever run before.

I barely registered the boys shouting after me. But it didn't stop me. I didn't know them. I didn't trust them. I needed to get out of here. I kept running until I noticed what I was running towards. Slowing down I saw the four huge stone walls that surrounded me. Then I was thrown to the ground. The knife escaped my hands. My head smashed against the floor and my vision went very blurry. A boy knelt next to me and I felt him shake me as my eyes closed. Passing out.

* * *

I woke up in a wooden hut. Laid in a hammock. My head was pounding. I lifted my hand and rubbed my head slightly, trying to ease the pain. I lifted the cover off me and moved my legs to the side of the hammock and stood up. What had I missed? Crap. Where was my knife? Where was I? I felt my heart start beating way too fast again as my breathing picked up speed. These panic attacks really needed to sort themselves out soon. I sat back down on the hammock, focussing on the wall in front of me. Interesting. It was made of light brown sticks, held together by a thin yellowish rope. Almost manmade. Looking up, I noticed the roof was also made of sticks, but these were more straw like, coming to a point at the top in the centre of the room. I trailed my eyes back down to the ground, realising the room had no floor but that it was just grass. My eyes wandered to the door which blew in the wind slightly. It was made of a thin grey cloth, hanging on the sticks above it. Such a strange design.

However it made me less fearful. If these boys wanted to keep me somewhere, then they would have put me somewhere with a door that wasn't made of cloth. Another breeze went by and the scent of fresh air hit my nose. This made me completely forget about my sudden panic attack as my breathing had calmed down. Maybe there was nothing to be worried about after all.

In front of me there was a little table made of wood, holding a cup of what looked like water. I lifted the glass and peered inside. I jumped when someone spoke to me.

"You can drink that. Its only water." He said to me. He walked over to a cabinet near the door. Opening the draw he pulled out a pack of what looked like tablets. He emptied the pack into his hands and walked over to my bed. "I'm Jeff." He said. Nervously, I looked up at him. "It's okay, its just some painkillers" He said handing me the two tablets in his hand. I hesitated before putting them in my mouth and taking a gulp of water. After I put the cup down, I looked back up at him, wondering what to do next. But he spoke before I could say anything.

"Alby wants to give you a tour of the Glade and introduce you to everyone. But not until your ready that is?" He began walking towards the door, closing the draw he had previously opened. He stopped before leaving, turning to me. I nodded and stood up. Then he disappeared behind the cloth door, round the corner. I walked around the hammock and towards the door. Could I trust these boys? Well they hadn't tried to hurt me yet. Without hesitation I left the room and headed out into the open. I noticed Jeff stood talking to another boy just metres away. He instantly saw me and gestured for me to follow him.

We walked out into an open field which I recognised. Except this time I saw a huge forest, dark at its centre, on the other side. I noticed the farms which 3 or 4 boys were tending to, digging tools deep into the ground and pulling them back up. Baskets next to them. Hardworking expressions on their faces. Scanning the vast grass land I also saw many wooden structures, with cloth roofs, with straw roofs and with wooden planked roofs. However, the biggest of them all was furthest away. Tucked in the corner. Much taller than the other structures and looked much more impressive. Jeff was leading us to this wooden building. On the outskirts of this grass land were 4 huge stone walls. For what purpose they are there for, I don't know. However this time I notice here is a gap in one side. On the side that has the forest. Not a very big gap, but it was noticeable. The huge stone structures were so tall. They looked so menacing. Trapping me in here. Except for that one hole in one side.

Jeff opened the door to the building when we approached it. He gestured for me to enter first. I gulped and walked in. It reminded me of a Greek theatre the way there was different layers which all led to an empty 'stage' in the centre, where 3 boys stood. I recognised one of the boys as the one who shoved me over. They all noticed me instantly.

"She's alright now," Jeff said standing next to me. He was nice, I liked him. Being able to trust someone in here made me feel better already.

"So Greenie, a bit of a display you put on there," The dark skinned boy said laughing. The other two boys smiled. I blushed.

"She's gotten further than most of the other boys though. Gotta give her some credit. "The blonde boy said. I recognised his voice from the metal cage I had previously been in. "She almost outran Minho," He snickered.

"Hey, no she did not! Anyways at least I have eyeballs that I can actually see girls with." The Asian boy widened his eyes with his fingers, mimicking the blonde boy. The blonde boy gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"Alright you two. Anyways, I'm Alby" The dark skinned boy said. "This is Newt, and this is Minho" He said, introducing the two boys in front of me.

I tried to reply. Introducing myself. But I couldn't. Because I didn't know what my name was. How did I not know what my own name was? I tried to think back realising I couldn't remember anything. Not a thing. Not who I was, how old I was or even why I was here.

"It's okay, it'll come back to you," Newt said folding his arms. I must've looked confused because he somehow knew exactly what to say. "Just give it a few days," I nodded slowly. Not sure what to say.

"Minho, you want to take our greenie on a tour of the Glade?" What's a Greenie and what's the Glade.

"Sure," Minho said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Try not to knock her over, or knock her out in the process," Newt said. I faintly smiled. The boys seemed trustworthy. I realised there was nothing to be scared of. Why should I be worried? The only thing that had properly worried me so far, was the four huge stone walls that seemed to be trapping me here.

* * *

AN

Okay so Chapter 2 should be out soon, depending on how much free time I get in the near future. :) I'd love to hear feedback via review or dm. :)

Thanks for reading Xx

MazeRunnerGirl24


	2. Chapter 2

Never Stop Running

Chapter 2

Maddie's POV

We started walking left after leaving the homestead, towards the building I had previously come from. I trailed slightly behind Minho, unsure of what to do or say. He walked with a confident stride, head high, arms slightly swinging. Probably about 6 foot maybe a bit less. A lot taller than me anyway. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it backwards. He continued walking down what was now a dirt path, towards a building I had not yet been to yet. As we came closer I realised it wasn't actually a building, more of a hut. Hammocks hung from various wooden posts, small bedsheets untidily thrown all around with pillows scattered close to the hammocks. Minho climbed over a few of the bedsheets that had been thrown on the floor. I followed. This must be where they all slept. Strange. What even is this place.

"You're the quietest Greenie we've had so far" He said, as he opened a badly made wooden cupboard. I remained silent. "Not a single question, usually they're always like, what is this place, why are we here, or even who am I?" He said as he shoved a pillow into my arms. Harder than I expected. "And usually the question 'why are there only boys here?'". How had that not come to me yet. I hadn't seen a single girl. Only a bunch of teenage boys. Minho noticed my confused expression and sighed. "Trust me, I get that its scary coming up in the box, no answers, but I promise us boys will look after you. We all look after each other. And if there's anything you don't understand then i'll always be here." He said. There was a moment of silence. I stared at him, he stared at me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime Greenie." He said smiling. "So I'm gonna put you by me Newt and Alby for the first few nights and maybe move you after that." He said walking towards a hut next door to the one we were at. He pushed a cloth out of the way which was being used as a door. He dumped the bedsheet on an empty hammock. "Okay so this is you," He said taking the pillow from my hand and placing it on the hammock. "I'm there, " He said pointing at the hammock across from mine. "And Newt and Alby are there". We were all under the same roof. Same wooden hut. Strangest thing ever. Why did they not have beds? Or an actual building, built from bricks not wood.

"Hey Minho," a boy said walking in He looked at me a little confused. Very tall. Taller than Minho. But by the looks of it, no where near as strong. There seemed a bit of tension between the two boys as Minho hesitated to reply.

"Nick, this is our new Greenie" Minho said pointing towards me. Nicks eyes stared at me for a few seconds too long. "Greenie, Nick,"

"Hi," He said smiling and put his hand out. I shook it out of politeness but I could feel something wasn't right. I smiled and awkwardly looked at the ground.

"Well, we're going now, gotta give her a tour, ya know" Minho said grabbing my arm and lightly pulling me out of the way of Nick and outside of the hut. He continued to pull me until we were pretty far away. Looking back, he was now outside the hut, staring at us. Creepy.

"Who is that?" I piped up. His stare made me nervous.

"Stay away from him." Minho replied coldly.

"Why?" He didn't answer and continued walking towards yet another small wooden hut, except this one had a few manmade benches outside and was right next to the room that I had previously woken up in. As we came closer there was an opening in the hut, like a bar would have. There was yet another teenage boy stood behind the counter. "Hi fry, can I get the Greenie a bacon sandwich." He said laying his hands on the counter.

"Coming right up," the boy replied with a big smile on his face. He disappeared behind the back.

"Whats so special about the Nick guy?" I asked again. He agreed earlier to answer any questions I had. And the one question I ask, he refuses to reply. I moved so that I was leaning against the counter. Minho sighed, shaking his head before saying,

"There's always been something weird about him, he seemed to know answers that we didn't, how to map the maze..." He began however I was quick to stop him.

"Hold up, there's a maze out there?" I asked. Fear spread through me like rapidfire. Minho slowly nodded.

"Nick knew how to map the maze, he knew how to train the runners, He knew things that none of the rest of us know. Everyone is wary of him. Id watch out if I was you. Especially how close he seemed to get to you," He seemed frustrated. At which part I was unsure. His facial expression changed dramatically when the boy returned with a bacon sandwich wrapped in thin paper. "Greenie, this is Frypan, he's our cook and can make you almost anything you please,"

"I wouldn't count on that," He said laughing. He seemed genuinely nice. He handed me the sandwich.

"Thankyou," I said smiling. He smiled even bigger. Minho then turned away and headed towards a bench. A few other boys were sat at a bench further away, their gazes shifted to us as we got closer. I avoided eye contact. Minho sat down on one of the benches and I sat opposite.

"Ignore them," He said as one of the boys whistled at us. he looked frustrated. I bit into the bacon sandwich. "We need to go back to the Homestead at some point to organise your job roles for the next few days..."

"I wanna go to the maze." I blurted out. Minho looked shocked.

"Erm... well I can take you to the doors... but I can't take you into the maze." He said. I nodded. "You wanna go to the doors?" I nodded again. He squinted at me slightly, before standing up. "I like you Greenie. I like your curiousness, yet you're very quiet. Never met anyone like you." I stood up as well, bacon sandwich half finished in my hand. It was nice, gotta give it to the chef.

"I wanna see the maze." I stated.

"Yeah... we'll see about that" he said turning away from me and walking towards the forest. I wasn't far behind him.

* * *

The opening was bigger up close. Leading into a dark corridor made of huge stone walls, vines hanging across them. Fear filled my chest. the corridor carried on until it disappeared both left and right. The maze. A light breeze hit me in the face. I peered into the opening, light fog was at the other end. The maze seemed huge. I stepped forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Minho said. I turned around, his arms were folded, a stern expression on his face. Then all of a sudden the ground began to shake. my eyes went back to the maze. I stumbled backwards after noticing the opening of the maze began to close. Huge stone walls moved in closer to each other closing off the entrance to the maze. I looked back at Minho who seemed unphased by the sudden movement. Then a boy came running round the corner, just as the doors closed.

* * *

AN

Sorry for a shitty chapter. Im gonna go through my previous chapters and sort em out a bit and plan ahead for other chapters because I'm struggling on ideas. I have one for next chapter so that should be up soon.

Hope everyone had an ace Christmas Xx

MazeRunnerGirl24


	3. Chapter 3

Never Stop Running

Chapter 3

Maddie's POV

Minho froze when the doors clicked shut. Who was that? And why were they in the maze? The boy had looked so worried. Like he was running to save his life. Like the run depended on it. He hadn't even bothered shouting when the doors had shut. Minho stumbled backwards in shock. He gazed at me, I could see his breathing quickened. Rapidly he turned and bolted towards what he called the Homestead. I turned back to the stone walls that stood in front of me before racing after Minho. He was a lot quicker than me and made it there much before I did. By the time I got there, my knees were aching and my breathing very fast. I pushed the door open and inside was Minho, Newt and Alby. They all had stern expressions on their faces. They went silent as I walked in.

"Greenie go somewhere else," Minho said.

"Why?" I asked moving closer to them.

"Because I said so," He said angrily at me. He then pushed past me and went out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Newt folded his arms.

"What happened," I asked.

"We lost George," Newt said.

"We didn't lose him, hes in the maze," I replied.

"If you get stuck in the maze overnight, you aren't alive by morning.." Newt began but was quicky interrupted.

"Its getting dark, we need to light the bonfire soon," Alby said.

"Bonfire?"

"We have a small party every month for the new Greenie," Newt said. "Bonfire, drinks a bit of fun, keeps us going," his accent was strange.

"No one finds out about George until tomorrow," Alby said as he started walking towards the door. "No one," He said before walking out. Newt sat down on the edge of the wall.

"has Minho not told you about the maze yet?" He asked brushing his blonde hair out of his face. I Moved to sit opposite him. I shook my head, "The maze opens every morning, and the runners go out, they map the maze, trying to find a way out. They come back every night, before the doors close..."

"And what happens if they don't?" I add. Newt looks up at me.

"They don't come back, the Grievers come out at night and even if the runner managed to survive the grievers they still wouldn't make it out, the walls change, making it harder for the runners to map it. So that boy you just saw, who didn't make it out of the maze, he wont be back. That's why Minho is so angry, he just lost his best runner.."

"Minho is a runner?" Newt looked surprised.

"The best one we've got. The fastest, strongest. He's been doing it the longest. Him and George started it out together. The job of running ; along with Nick. But Nick never ran, didn't want to. Always stayed behind, sorting maps out, trying to find a pattern in the movement of the walls. Trying to work out where our escape was. So far they've ben doing it for over a year with no results. No escape. Just the same run every day. looking for something they've missed. But there's never anything. Nothing they've never seen before. They've tried everything; over the walls, tried to go back through the box but it won't take anyone."

"Im sorry," I said. Newt smiled.

"Its not your fault," he said. Yet somehow in the back of my mind, I felt like it was my fault...

* * *

The Bonfire was crazy. Maybe a dozen boys happily drinking, smiling, enjoying themselves. The George incident was in the back of my mind. That I would never see him again. And that the majority of the boys did not know his whereabouts or that they would never see their friend again. I felt my eyes tear up. Luckily Newt came and sat next to me. I was sat on a log, many surrounded the bonfire and most of the boys were sat on them. Newt handed me a drink.

"Thanks," I smelled the cup. "What is it?"

"doesn't matter, just drink it," He replied taking a drink of his own drink. I took a sip of mine. Alcohol of some sort. I almost sat it out. Newt laughed at me and I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"That is disgusting," I said putting the cup on the ground next to me.

"Its Gally's Secret Recipe. No one actually knows what's in it," Newt said pointing at a boy who was currently in a wrestling match against a much smaller boy. He was winning by a lot. "He's the keeper of the Builders"

"Builders?" I questioned picking the cup back up and taking another sip.

"They've built every building in the Glade, every roof, every wall. Pretty helpful ya know." He said. Pretty impressive, from what I'd seen they were pretty good. "That's Winston he's the keeper of the Slicers," I almost spat my drink out again. "Don't worry, nasty stuff. I wont put you there. But someone's gotta do it. And then there's Zart with the Track-hoes that do the gardening. Clint and Jeff do any medical stuff. Some of us wouldn't be alive without em. Frypan does the cooking with a help from a few others sometimes. The Baggers and Sloppers do any other stuff the rest of us don't want to do. Nasty stuff. And lastly there's the Runners, but I've already explained all that. But I'm sure you wont end up there. And that's it. Everyone is given a job that they do." He said pointing at every guy he mentioned.

"And what do you do?" I asked him.

"Second in command, after Alby. But I just generally help out in most areas. And I'm there is Alby isn't." He said. I'd noticed that he seemed pretty high up, because the boys seemed to obey what he asked.

"What made Alby leader?" I asked taking another swig of the drink. The more I drank the better I felt and the less disgusting it tasted.

"He was one of the first here, lined us up, got us sorting the place out, got it all running. Wouldn't have been the same without him. It only felt right to give him the leaders role." That made a lot of sense. Newt then turned to me. "So do you remember anything about yourself?"

"Nothing really." the more I thought about it the more I realised I couldn't remember anything. I'd been so caught up in trying to understand and learn about this place, that I had barely even thought about myself. I tried to think. But the only thing I could remember is waking up in that small metal box, scared for my life. "Yeah, literally nothing..."

"Don't worry, they let us keep our name. It'll come back to you soon, but that will be the only thing," Newt said just as the boys erupted in cheer as the wrestling match between Gally and Winston had finished. Gally stood victorious holding his arms up in the air, happy for his victory. The boys clapped and then all sat down again, taking back their cups, drinking more. They seemed happy.

"Who is 'they'?"

"Wicked." Newt replied, watching as all the boys joined us around the log. I noticed Minho take a drink and down it in one and then take another. He then went and sat on a log opposite me. He looked up and our eyes met. I could tell he'd been upset. His eyes said it all.

"Who is Wicked?" I said keeping my eyes connected to Minho's until he broke it away, looking down at the floor.

"That's the same question we all have." Newt said, before standing up. I watched him, confused. "Alright Shanks," He shouted and all the boys stopped chatting and laughing. They all turned to look at Newt. "As ever, every month a new Greenie comes up in that god awful metal cage, with no memories at all. As usual it happened again this month. And in honour of our new Greenie, the Glade's first girl..." he turned to me.

"Maddie," I said. My name. My name is Maddie.

"Maddie." Newt shouted raising his cup of whatever drink it was. The boys did the same. There was cheering, shouting laughing. And for the first time, I properly smiled, because this place felt like home.

* * *

AN

Hi, so ive been working really hard today, working on ideas and its gone really well and im going to try and write more tonight to post tomorrow!

Thankyou for reading. If you have any ideas for me or criticism, then feel free to dm me or write a review Xx

MazeRunnerGirl24


End file.
